Not such a nightmare after all
by kawaii-bird
Summary: Sequal to 'A nighmare to remember' Sams life with a child


Disclaimer: I don't own Popular

Note: Sequel to 'A nightmare to remember'

* * *

9 insane months and it was over, or so I thought. "MOOOOM" I yelled "MAKE HER STOP!" This was the third night I've had no sleep. I walked over and picked up the baby. Cradling her and rocking her gently I walked over to the phone and dialed Harrison's number.

"Hello?" I heard him on the other line half asleep

" Harrison get over here!"

"Sam? What's the mater?"

"She won't be quiet and I haven't slept in 3 days! That's what the matter is!"

"Alright calm down. I'm on my way." We hung up the phone and I continued rocking her until Harrison got here. We were now official parents and going out.

* * *

"Sammy what's going on?" Harrison asked when he got here. I dropped the baby into his arms and he looked at her lovingly.

"Take her!" I said "Bring her home for the night! Just let me sleep!"

"How bout I spend the night here and I can take care of her while you sleep?" She had finally stopped crying.

"Sure." I said half asleep, I was lying on my bed. He put her down in her crib gently and lay down next to me running his fingers through my hair.

"Night." he whispered and I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to see Harrison next to me still asleep. I got up trying not to disturb him and walked over to Isabelle's crib. I stroked the top of her head lightly. Her small amount of dark brown hair soft, her head warm. I picked her up being careful not to wake her and cradled her in my arms kissing her forehead lightly. I turned around to find Harrison propped up on one arm smiling at me. I walked over and put Isabella down next to him, lying down myself. I looked up from her to Harrison. He kissed me lightly. "She slept through the night." I said softly not to wake her. "Maybe all she needed was the comfort of her dad."

"Maybe…" he said looking down at her. She opened her eyes slowly and yawned. I giggled a little. She looked up at Harrison and reached for him with one hand, the other squeezing my finger tightly. I looked at him to see him smiling down at her, playing with her small fingers.

"Izzie" I called softly. Harrison looked at me confused

"Izzie?" he asked

"It's a cute nickname" I answered. He just shook his head and looked down at her again as Brooke walked in.

"Does Jane know Harrison's here" She abruptly asked

"No, he came over last night to help with Isabella. Why?"

"Don't let her know he spent the night, she's not in a good mood today"

"Kay thanks for the heads up."

"Um, actually I think I should get going." Said Harrison "I didn't tell my mom I left last night."

"Ok." I answered carefully hugging him so we didn't squeeze Isabella. He pecked me on the cheek and her on the head. "Bye" I showed him to the door and headed into the kitchen "Hey Brooke remember when you thought you were pregnant?" I asked tossing an apple in the air

"Uh, ya." she sounded confused

"Be glad you weren't. It's a pain in the ass!" I caught the apple one last time and took a bite at the same time grabbing a bottle out of the fridge and putting it in the microwave.

"You know it's healthier for them to breast feed?" asked Brooke knowingly

"Does it honestly look like I want to?" Mom wasn't the only one in a bad mood today, there was some major PMSing going around.

"Well sorry for thinking of my niece!"

"Well don't she's MY daughter!" I took the bottle out of the microwave and stormed into me room.

* * *

" Harrison's coming over tonight" I said walking past my mom "Lilly's watching Isabella and were going to a movie and dinner. I'll be back around 11 if I don't spend the night at his house." 

"Have fun!" she said seemingly in a good mood "Is Lilly coming here?"

"No Izzy's staying there overnight"

"You know…"

"Why does everyone keep telling me what to do?" I yelled "She's my daughter I'll do what I want with her!" And with that I stormed off to calm her down from my yelling.

* * *

Chapter 1 complete, I've actualy been working on this for over a month, lack of ideas. The ending's kinda rushed but we have exams rait now and I'm a little stresed. Next chapter should be good. Sorry if I'm ruining it for anyone by giving it away but I'm contemplating making it a lemon... as long as my mom dosent find out this time, Big troube! ok well R&R plz


End file.
